G Himugaia
Background The changes. Due to G belonging in the Himugaia Clan, G has a vast knowledge of metals and iron in which the clan gain profit from selling customized weaponry, as well as selling a few off the black market to other villages. When G was still a genin, he was injured in a fight during a mission which crushed his lower left arm and "de-placing" the bone of the wrist in his right arm. Through all the damage G was later told that there was not much that they could do for him and eventually the medical team began to doubt if he’d ever retrieve his arm functions again. Since G came from an engineering background, his family did not give up. So they helped create a braces to place within his arms. This procedure gave him the ability to be the ninja he is today, but it’s not without it’s drawbacks. Much to G's annoyance. This included regular doctors visits as well as huge amounts of exercise and daily practice, so that he could (hopefully) catch up with the rest of his team. Unfortunately seemingly things took a turn for the worse when one night G awoke in the night with a painful numbness within both arms as they were discolored and rotting from within. Later it was revealed that the iron within his brace caused this. G had been over exerting himself and slowly breaking the mechanics of the brace, causing rapped erosion from within his arm, and eventually a tear in the brace. At this point the Chunin exams were to be hosted in a few months and G was nowhere near able to participate. Thus leading to G's belated chunin promotion. This took G into a very heavy and emotional turmoil, as he believed that he was being left behind by his own teammates (though this was not the case), G resented ever his dreams and tried to give up on his team and work amongst his clan members in selling weaponry. Though this faze didn't last very long because once his fellow team members got wind of it, they were determined to slap him out of it (literally). They proceeded to train him themselves (though already chunin) and keep him in shape for the arrival of the next exams. His team and graduating classmates took turns in keeping him fit and strong. It's at this time that he met Mori, a female academy student who did not complete her ninja trainer, but instead stayed home and helped run a catering servicing in seafood (a delicacy in the cloud village). Knowing what it was like not to become a ninja, Mori was able to give G some inside perspective of what he'd be missing out, claiming that the ninja world was not meant for someone like herself, but would be chomping at the bit for someone like him! Over time Mori and Team tactic were his final inspiration to become the man he was supposed to be, leading into his completion of his chunin exams. After completing the exams, G was surprised and thrilled to learn that he would be re-united with his old team mates Kai and Nomaru,(the person behind this stunt is currently unknown) both welcoming him back with open hearts and arms. Through eight years of being a full time ninja with his companions, G was the first to settle down for a while and married former classmate Mori. Three years later they had their first child Joubi. Though during this time G is still a shinobi for Kumogakure, G does take time off to spend with his son. Personality During his earlier years, G was known for his positive contributions towards his fellow villagers.He had an ability to smile even through th foggiest of times and continued to love and care for his village like family. At the age of 14 G had met killer B and was aware of his classification as a jinchuriki. G was never really able to form to much of a close bond with B but was still able to look up to him with great respect. After his arm incident, G belived that dreams weren't for everybody and that maybe he was hopless. G has a tendency to be very stubborn and hide behind it as if it were his true facade, even though everyone knew it wasn't. After the years G still keeps most of his characteristics regarding his positive outlook on life. However as he has gotten older, G was made harder. He , in contast to Kai, didn't fid it hard to kill enemies of any age as he was strict about orders. After having his son, G finds it harder to be the ninja he is now, always thinking about who he is killing and what lives they really have. He wonders if they have children or a family of their own. Appearance As a Genin, G was a thin young man with broad shoulders and long legs. He wore his traditional clan clothing, consisting of a green Ourubei (i'm not sure how people call that in english) ''tied with a red sash along with the usual purple shoes and fishnet underneith it all. He had unusually spiked hair that was tied at the back with a small white band that led to a short pony tail Over the years G's outfit and appearance changed a lot. G had grown an extra foot as well as cutting his hair shorter. He now wears it in a spike like manner that stops alittle below his jaw. His outfit colours remain the same though now since he's a jounin he tends to wear his flac jacket over his traditional wear, which now consists of a simple green frey shoulder shirt a long with a red wrap that he tucks on the left side revealing his hoister. He also wraps his arm tightly with the usual bangages, but holds his wrists in place with a band that supposedly helps him consintrait his chakra to his arms. < incomplete> Abilities G is skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu, more specifically chakra control to specific body parts allowing him to enhance his agility as well as physical strength, though these enhancements are not without penalty. G is without any knowledge of genjutsu thus leaving him completely vulnerable to it! G’s signature move is performed with Kai. The technique uses kai’s lightning technique to both enhance G’s speed and together, throw a large and powerful lightning powered punch. G’s body complements his power. Drawbacks from the brace: -it’s really heavy, as the brace was implanted directly in each arm, slowing him down further -It sometimes might take a little chakra to help move his arm when using taijutsu to keep his movements fluid - The brace needs to be maintained to great conditions, otherwise it runs the risk of iron poisoning running through the veins. Status Part II G makes her first appearance during Killer bee's raping. Shinobi World War Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, G was placed in the Second Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Trivia *G is left handed *He enjoys sweet and sour foods the most and a close second is any kind of pork product with a balance of veggitables *G's wife is a vegitarian :/ * Quotes '''Creators notes' Hey guys and gals. I have a lot of work ahead of me so please bare with me as this wiki page is not complete. Feel free to leave a comment please! I enjoy them as well as any critical advise to improve this character. She’s a bit of a dud at the moment so I’m not really conflicted to any changes that you suggest. Erika5114 (talk) 10:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:DRAFT